Land warfare
Land warfare in the 21st century involves three distinct types of combat units: Infantry, Armour and Artillery. Land forces Land forces include personnel, weapons platforms, vehicles, and support elements operating on land to accomplish assigned missions and tasks.Department of Defense - Definition of "Land Forces" Infantry Infantry are soldiers who fight primarily on foot with small arms in organized military units, though they may be transported to the battlefield by horses, ships, automobiles, skis, or other means. Following is a list of the possible equipment (kit) that individual soldiers may carry: ;General Assault Soldier The soldier on a battlefield who is the brunt of the battle; gaining territory and attempting to kill the enemy's force. Kit: *A firearm- commonly an automatic or semi-automatic assault rifle or rifle *A sidearm such as a semi-automatic pistol or knife *Grenades *Any battle-specific equipment such as radios, signalling equipment or handcuffs ;Medic The medic's role is to assist injured soldiers on the battlefield. They often carry the red cross symbol. Kit: *Medical equipment such as a general medical kit (bandages, dressings, scissors, tape, etc.); basic surgical equipment (scalpels, stitches, etc.); and reviving equipment (such as a defibrillator) *A firearm- commonly an automatic or semi-automatic assault rifle or rifle or pistol *Sometimes a sidearm is carried ;Sniper The sniper's role is to perform reconnaissance on the battlefield and provide long-range firing assistance (such as on important targets-particularly efficient enemy soldiers, etc.). They will usually attempt to remain unnoticed. Kit: *A long-range firearm. Commonly a big-bore semi-automatic or bolt-action rifle such as a Dragunov Sniper Rifle or a M40 Sniper Rifle *Reconnaissance equipment-like binoculars, a scope mounted to their weapon or UAV aerial camera equipment *A sidearm-usually some type of semi-automatic pistol for close-range combat. *Sometimes anti-personnel mines are carried by snipers to be deployed around their sniping location so soldiers cannot creep up on a sniper ;Engineer The engineer's role is to either maintain and repair any equipment used in battle or to man any battle equipment. Kit: *Tools and equipment required to man or maintain equipment *A firearm- commonly a close-range weapon such as a shotgun or semi-automatic pistol *A sidearm- usually a knife or pistol ;Anti-tanker The anti-tank soldier's role is to pursue and destroy any enemy tanks, although the weapons (such as RPG's or rockets) are known to be used against structures and infantry in battle. Kit: *Some form of anti-tank device-commonly some form of RPG (Rocket-propelled grenade), anti-tank missile, mines or grenades * A sidearm-commonly a small automatic weapon, pistol or rifle ;Pilot/Driver/Captain This soldier's role is to take control of vehicles used in battle (such as tanks and aircraft) and maneuver them around the battlefield. Kit: *Any equipment required to control their vehicle or perform emergency repairs on it-such as keys for vehicles, a basic toolkit, etc. *An emergency weapon should they find themselves out of their vehicle or in need of it-such as a semi-automatic pistol, knife or, in some cases, larger weapons like rifles ;Support/Gunner The support gunner's role is to provide covering fire for their side and sometimes to resupply friendly soldiers with ammunition. Kit: *A heavy automatic rifle-such as a 50" or greater anti-materiel rifle; recoil-less rifles; or some assault rifles *Ammunition or supplies to resupply friendly personnel *A close-range sidearm like a pistol or knife ;Special Operations The special operation's soldier role is to perform any unusual or specialised tasks relating to the war. This might include things like: escorting VIPs, destroying objects or structures, infiltrating an enemy base or disabling enemy equipment. Kit: *Any mission-specific equipment like explosives, documents or distraction devices *A weapon (or weapons)-this may be anything from discreet weapons such as strangulation wire, poison darts, a taser, lethal injections and knives to firearms like pistols, revolvers and shotguns Armour Armoured fighting vehicle (AFV) is a military vehicle, equipped with protection against hostile attacks and often mounted weapons. Most AFVs are equipped for driving in rugged terrain. Examples of armoured vehicles (a common type of AFV) include: Tanks and Armoured personnel carriers (APC's). Artillery Historically, artillery (from French artillerie) refers to any engine used for the discharge of projectiles during war. The term also describes ground-based troops with the primary function of manning such weapons. Sometimes known as "The King of Battle". The word is derived from the Old French verb attilier, meaning "to equip". This term includes coastal artillery which traditionally defended coastal areas against seaborne attack and controlled the passage of ships using their ability to deny access through the threat of coastal fire. It also includes land-based field artillery. With the advent of powered flight at the start of the 20th Century, artillery also included ground-based anti-aircraft batteries. Combined arms Combined arms is an approach to warfare which seeks to integrate different arms of a military to achieve mutually complementary effects, such as, self-propelled artillery, mechanized infantry and so forth.